Promise
by InkLove904
Summary: "She's a 10-year-old little girl and more importantly she's my baby girl. You should be disgusted with yourself." The usually calm and carefree boy was replaced with a infuriated, protective ghost and even though Maddie hated to admit it, this ghost scared her to death. Rated T because I'm paranoid. DanixDanny as DaughterxFather Now has a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey people! I've always wanted to do a Dani and Danny/ daughter and father story, so here it is. ****I hope you guys like this one-shot and if you guys review or favorite this story I might do a reaction chapter. Enjoy!**

**DPDPDPDP**

Amity Park. Outsiders believe it's just a town was full of crazies. They all scoff at the idea of ghosts. _Ghosts? Yeah right, not in this life time. _But the people of Amity Park have seen the truth. Ghosts roaming the streets are usual occurrence for now ever since the Ghost Portal had been opened. Not that the people have grown use to them. _Oh no_, most of the citizens still run for the hills at the sight of a ghost.

But along side the creation of the portal, fate had created something else or should I say someone else. Yes he's young, but full of an enormous amount of courage and bravery that he didn't know he had to capacity of having. But through this creation this person has changed, not only physically but also mentally. He has become more guarded since the change, experience has hardened him greatly in those two short years.

He's not normal anymore. Not human. Well at least not fully anymore. He's half ghost now. This boy has two appearance because of it. His shy (though now reticent), sapphire hues, messy raven locks, and now oversize human attire with a flash change into glowing, confident, neon green orbs, equally messy snowy locks, and a black and white HAZMAT suit. Danny _Fenton_ becomes Danny _Phantom_.

But it doesn't matter if he's Fenton or Phantom. Even before the transformation he had secretly fought ghost. But now that he has the ability, he doesn't hesitant to use it to protect the town from evil even when his alias soon became hated by many. He's been insulted, threatened, shot at, battered, and beaten down, but he protects those who hate him. He expects nothing in return, nor does he want anything. This boy is a true hero. But even heroes would do anytime to protect those they love most from harm.

Now as he patrols the deserted park, a carefree smile tugging at his lips unaware of the threat quiet sneaking below him. His glowing eyes brightened immensely as he loops through the air, laughing softly as he flew. But this joy was short lived as excruciating pain fill his being and blood-curling screams echoed in the air, causing animal to scurried away in fright. Unable to hold himself up any longer due to the pain, the ghost boy plummets to the ground at an alarming rate. With a sicking _crack!_ the boy lands, creating a crater in the once perfect grass. Black spots filled his vision as he leaps to his feet almost immediately, taking a defensive stance.

Blinking repeatedly while swaying slightly on his feet, he carefully scans the area around him for his attacker. He didn't have to search long, 20 yards away from him stood a woman with red goggles and a blue jumpsuit who is known by the town as one of the local ghost hunters, Maddie Fenton, with an unknown weapon in her grasp. _Oh crap_, he thought idly.

"You're going to answer some question for me, ghost scum." Maddie snarled at him, her hand dangerously tightening on the trigger.

Resisting the urge to step away from the threat, even though it was his own mother, Danny forces a cocky smirk onto his feature. " Sorry, I'm kind of bus-" He was soon interrupted by a green blast hitting in the chest, causing his face to contort into a grimace at the intense, but bearable pain.

"Shut up, you ectoplasmic piece of waste. But see this?" She asked rhetorically, nodding towards her weapon. " You see, I got my hands on some of your ectoplasmic DNA from one of your fights with the robotic ghost and put it into Jack and I's latest weapon. Now that it has your sample, all I have to do is choose one of the pain settings and shoot and the blast will always hit you no matter what. Don't you understand? I'm the one in charge here." The huntress spat, taking a threatening step towards him.

Raising both his hands from his chest, he responded, " Okay, okay. Ask away."

"Danielle Phantom." She stated, watching his expression carefully.

But he gave away none of his internal turmoil. "What about her?" He asked, keeping an emotionless expression.

"What is your relationship with her?" Maddie interrogated, angry about his blank features.

"Physically or emotionally?" The stark-white haired ghost retorted.

"Both."

With a weary sigh while berating himself for getting in this situation, Danny crossed his leg in the air. Even though he seemed to be the perfect picture of calm, Maddie could still see his shoulder tense in case of an attack. "Physically, she's my clone. Emotionally, she's my daughter." The ghost boy answer, a soft smile painting itself across his lips at the thought of the young girl.

All evidence of the smile were soon wiped off by his mother's sharp reply, "Impossible. Ghosts are unable to feel emotions."

At this the ghost scoffed, his glowing gaze flashing dangerously." Of course, we're not able to feel anything because it goes against your theories about us. Are you that close-minded or is it just that you don't want to be proven wrong? It's just easier to believe that all of us are evil and emotionless so you could destroy us without worrying your pretty, little head. But I've got news for you, I love my daughter and we're all not evil. Yes there are some evil ghosts, but there are evil humans out there too and you don't see us claiming all of you are bad. Grow up, Mo-Maddie." He snapped, glaring at her.

Behind her goggles, conflict danced across her gaze. Shaking her confusing thoughts from her mind, she set her jaw and forced an evil smirk. With her free hand, she pulled out a clear Fenton Thermos and lifted it high enough for Phantom to see. Once the ghost girl inside caught sight of the familiar boy, she began slamming her cut and bruised miniature fist again the side of her prison. Unlike the other thermos, both could clearly hear her screaming. "Danny? Daddy! Daddy!" The little lunar-white haired girl yelled, hoarsely.

Fury and shock filled his pale expression as his gaze once again flashed threateningly. In a heartbeat Phantom was in front of her, simultaneously knocking the weapon out of her grip while quickly taking the thermos with a tenderness that Maddie didn't know ghosts could possess. _No he must be acting; he's trying to trick me. _Determined to put her 9th degree black belt to good use, the huntress raised hands to attack only to be roughly grabbed by Phantom and spun around. When she heard a resounding _click!_ the ghost hunter realize that the ghost boy had handcuffed her wrist with her own ghost proof cuffs! "Unhand me you filthy ghost!" She screeched, struggling against Phantoms fierce grip.

With a noise of anger, Danny pulled her arms around one of the many trees in the park and cuffed her remaining wrist. "She's a 10-year-old little girl and more importantly she's _**my**_ baby girl. You should be disgusted with yourself." The usually calm and carefree boy was replaced with a infuriated, protective ghost. Maddie has seen this terrifyingly irate expression direct at many other fearful ghosts, but this was the first time it's been directed at her and as much as she hated to admit it, it scared her to death.

Not bothering to waste anymore of his energy on the huntress, the green-eyed halfa picked up the thermos from where he placed it on the ground and hastily open. In a flash the sobbing little girl was in his tight, fatherly embrace. Rocking her softly, he murmured comfortingly, " Shh. Shh. Daddy's here, Dani. Daddy's not going to let her hurt you again. I promise. Do I ever break my promises?" He's questioned gently, adoration adorning his young features. It reminded Maddie of the way her husband looked like when he'd looked at Danny and Jazz.

"Never." The young ghost girl whispered. With that she looked at him with wide, identical green eyes and tiredly ask, "Daddy can we go to Mommy's house. M'tired." At the mention of her mother, the ghost boy's glowing gaze lit up like the 4th of July. Maddie starred in disbelief at the amount of pure _love_ on his fair feature. _He has to be faking it... Right? _This time she wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Sam's dying to see you." Danny Phantom then lifted his little girl up, allowing her to wrap her short legs around his waist and rested her weary head on his shoulder. Sending the ghost hunter one final fierce look, Public Enemy #1 shot up into the air with his giggle, tired daughter in his arms, leaving Maddie with her thoughts until somebody found her.

Even though he's young halfa a hero, he was a father above all and _no one_ was going to hurt his baby girl.


	2. AN Sequel People!

**A/N**

**Hi my lovely, **_**lovely**_** readers!**

**Because of the shear amount of requests for a continuation of 'Promise' I did a sequel: 'Inner Monster.' I hope you guys like it! Bye, my lovelies! Hope to hear from you soon.**


End file.
